More Than How You See It
by BlueCayzon
Summary: Lyon doesn't know how important he was to the other... It's more than how he sees it (Woah that was crappy. Anyway, please read)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this cause I can't keep it in my head anymore… please Forgive me for my grammar**

 **FAIRY TAIL ISN'T MINE**

Lyon sat on the right side of the hospital bed, head lowered and back facing the raven who's lying on the same bed. The latter let tears flow down his cheeks after whispering an 'I'm sorry' loud enough for the raven to hear. Gray then stretched out his right hand and slowly unclenched the other's fist. "It's alright" was Gray's words and fell asleep.

 **LYON'S POV**

I can't believe he just said that after everything that I've done. I slowly craned my neck to look at him and I just saw him asleep with a smile on plastered on his face.

I couldn't understand why. Why is it so easy for him to forgive me?

I just stared at him while tears continuously flowed down my cheeks. Then, I realized something, instead of understanding him and protecting him as an older student, I added a burden on him and even placed His life at stake. Instead of providing him support, I tried to pull him down. All I did was to become a burden while he did everything I should do. He tried to understand and even protect me. I was ashamed of myself and I felt a love that I don't deserve.

I sat down on the chair facing the bed beside it then cried it all out as I held his right hand with both my left and right, hoping I could bring back the time or be in his place so that he won't have to go through this.

 **AN:** ** _FLASHBACK_** **will be on the next Chapter ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**FT isn't mine**

 **Flashback**

"Lyon" Gray said while walking towards the subject after spotting him on one of Lamia Scale's stools.

"Why are you here?" the other replied with his back still facing him.

"I just want to talk with you to clear some stuff"

Lyon then stood and turned to face him. "There's nothing that we should talk about because it's clear as the day that you're destined to mess with my life. Now all I want is a distance from you. You've taken Ul away and now it's Juvia so I don't want to deal with anything that has you concerned or else I couldn't take it anymore. I know I can't blame you coz' you're always on the upper hand and I'm just a stone for you." He said calmly with coldness in his voice

"Lyon"

"You've already taken so many important things from me. YOU'RE MY BAD LUCK!"

Time seemed to stop for Gray after he heard the words of someone whom he loved and treasured the most.

Everyone was shocked, even their Guild Master. Well, who wouldn't, all could feel almost the same emotion as Gray and the only difference was the amount of pain. They don't how much they love each other but all they could do is hope and pray that everything's going to turn out just fine.

After Lyon realized what he said and his heart clenched when he saw pain on both of his fellow student's eyes. He want to apologize and take back what he said but his pride didn't allow him to do it. He was more embarrassed when he realized that all eyes were on him so he just turned his back and sat on the stool and chose to pretend that he doesn't care

Gray was brought back to his consciousness when Lyon utter something. Lyon was now having mixed emotions and he knew he might burst if Gray is still there so he told him to leave. The silver haired teen clenched his fist and unconsciously stood and slammed his fist on the table

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Gray turned his heel and walked out of the guild after whispering "I will return"

Lyon was surprised a bit when Gray said that he'll return. He knew that Gray was hurt but he still wanted to talk to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**FT isn't mine**

Gray walked towards the guild with an unreadable expression, brows scrunched up as his lips formed a thin line. The moon shines, lighting up the dark sky, illuminating his path. The whole walk to the guild was pretty silent. Exhaling, a puff of mist came out from his mouth. He shrugged as the cold wind brush against him.

Lingering thoughts bombarded his mind; yesterday was definitely a mess. He was confused, even more so when he didn't know what to do anymore. He tried and tried to explain but it was no use. That person was so hard headed than he thought. He sighed, his right hand raking through his messy raven locks. 'Lyon', he unconsciously whispered.

He knew that the other couldn't see him as a brother they weren't related by blood (which made it even harder for him to get through his thick skull). The only thing they have in common was their magic and their teacher, though he couldn't help but see Lyon as his own brother. His father and mother left him at a very young age and any other kid would have been hurt and have given up living. But he endured it for a long time with the help of Lyon and Ul. Slowly he began to forget how painful it is to lose his family and he already recognized them as his own family.

After the death of Ul, as she sacrificed her life to protect them, Lyon became his major priority. His safety and wellbeing became so important to him. He just wanted to make sure that he was alright. Sadly, the parting of his father and mother, Ul followed by Ultear didn't bade him too well. In all honesty, he didn't want Lyon to be taken away from him too, He had enough of it.

Indeed, he had his guild and friends and he was grateful for that but losing someone who grew up with him, he couldn't even think about it. He could never forget those people whom he met in the past. Lyon was one of them and to him they didn't just met by chance, it was bound to happen. The time they spent together was so special-he could never replace any of them. They're not just a mere memory anymore but now a part of him.

He sighed, remembering the events yesterday, flowing freely through his mind. He already knew that Lyon wouldn't treat him as a brother but to be known as an enemy. To him, it maybe even better if he will just become a stranger rather than enemy.


End file.
